Owing to advantages such as being light and thin, low power consumption and high resolution, liquid crystal display panels have been widely used in such fields as flat televisions, mobile phones and computer displays. A liquid crystal display panel is usually composed of an array substrate, a color film substrate arranged opposite to the array substrate, and liquid crystals clamped between the two. The array substrate includes thin film transistors (TFT) arranged in arrays, where each TFT connects a pixel and is configured to control the brightness of the pixel, and each TFT also connects to a corresponding signal trace so as to realize circuit driving of the display panel.
As requirements of resolutions of display panels becomes higher and higher, arrangement of pixels becomes more compact, resulting in increase of the number of TFTs, signal traces, and the via holes connecting each signal trace in circuits controlling light emitting of pixels, leading to a greater size of a drive circuit of a display panel. However, if the size of the circuit is too large, an aperture ratio of a pixel is inevitably affected, and the display effect is affected.